


A Heart Filled with Hope

by HeirOfFireflies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfFireflies/pseuds/HeirOfFireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider. You would never admit this to anyone besides yourself or your robots, but you have a crush. A middle-school crush, straight from the anime. To make it worse, you're the main heroine, trying to win the heart of a popular and in-demand boy. </p>
<p>Jake English has become the bane of your existence. And yet, he has managed to squeeze himself in as your daily highlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Filled with Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so feedback would be pretty swanky. I wanted to try my hand at some DirkJake - some DaveJohn can also be expected within the series - so please stand-by for more.

Your name is Dirk Strider. You're currently at "the" party of the year. Parties were never your scene and you doubt they ever will be; regardless, you continue to be invited and you continue to show up. Purely for the sake of escaping the cramped apartment you share with three other brothers. As you leaned against the southern wall of the living room, you find yourself quietly observing the other teenagers around you. Most of them are bobbing and swinging to the rhythm of the thumping beat. Most of them have a red Solo cup in their hand. And most of them are pretended to be wasted. The crowd, when you first arrived with your good friend Roxy, had been enthusiastic about the appearance of a Strider. But as the night progressed and more of your peers noticed it was Dirk Strider (and not Dave Strider), they allowed you to rest in peace.

Leaning against a wall had became your specialty, to be honest. The eyewear that carefully placed on the bridge of your nose helped intimidate any obnoxious party-goers, assisted by your unamused expression that glared anyone who dared to approach in the face. In huge social gatherings like these, you were never considered out-going and you never mingled with the people around you. Half the time, the primary reason you attended them was because Roxy Lalonde forced you to, rambling on and on in a drunken stupor of how amazing each one would be.

Compared to the other huge events you've gone to, this one - by normal standards - definitely competed as the best. The music was blasted throughout the house and even traveled a few houses down. It was a miracle that there had been no noise complaints. The kitchen was packed with food and drinks, purely alcoholic. Chips and dip scattered the large tiled counters, the floor lined with fallen comrades. You took a tour around the house, the hosts wanting to impress the special guest. It was quite large, probably the largest in the neighborhood. But it was barely enough room to contain the amount of college kids crammed in it. Each room was pointed out, often the doors staying shut when it was revealed to be "occupied" by the sounds escaping it. You found the ordeal stupid and unnecessary, but you're not pity-less. You know they wanted your attraction.

The hosts themselves were a small group of people, consisting of three boys and two girls. The shortest of them was the grumpiest, as if he didn't want to be seen alive or within this house. There was a much taller and lankier boy with mismatched eyes framed by glasses, his arm around the shorter, plump, girl the entire time - much to the third male's obvious hatred. Speaking of which, the third was taller than Mister Grumpy Ass, but shorter than Red-And-Blue; his hair was streaked with purple, actually suiting him quite well. He and R-A-B seemed to have some friction over the cutie, who had long ass hair that curled and swooped down to her round hips. She giggled and spoke with a high pitched voice, earning several banters from the other female. The other had red sunglasses on (which you can admire with an appreciation for cool eyewear) that matched her cherry red sneakers and lipstick, accompanied by a tongue that tended to slip out of her mouth quite often. Despite how pleasant they all seemed, it wasn't long before you were dragged away by Lalonde to come check out her "rad and totes cool gamer gurl skillz".

It had barely been an hour in this house and your spot against the dry-wall had became even more uneventful by the moment. To normal people, this was the time of their life. To you, this was a mandatory social event, enforced by a drunken Roxy.

Moments after you decided you had wasted enough time here, something caught your eye.

A tall, muscular, boy with bright green irises walked through the crowd on the other side of the room. He stood in contrast from everyone else, wearing shorts that revealed much of his hairy thighs, black locks gelled into an upward stroke and suited him perfectly, a pair of glasses perched on his nose that seemed to simply add to his visible charm, and round front teeth that were visible in every smile he delivered.

But his eyes.

Those green eyes that shined as if you were looking into the canopy of the forest as the stars peeked through the leaves. Your own followed him through the sea of people, attraction sparking within you. You followed him visually as he made his way to the wall where you leaned. Each step he took made it harder for you to contain your expression, slight hints of nervousness and hope striking you.

Finally, he made his way next to you with a hearty sigh. The cup in his hand was nearly empty and his face was tinted with a light pink color. Your green-eyed beauty turned to you with a striking smile, which you noticed in your peripheral * as you stared forward.

"Dirk Strider, I take it?" You could hear the cheer in his voice. It wasn't too annoying, to be honest. He had a slight accent, as if his voice didn't know whether it should be Australian or British.

"And if I am?" You tilted your head slightly, giving his face your attention. He was hot. Very hot.

"Well then, I'd have to give you a hearty pat on the back!" The grin on his face grew by a small measure as he indeed clasped a hand on your shoulder heavily. You exchanged the happiness for a blank stare, the only give-away being the cocked eyebrow that leapt above your sunglasses.

"And why is that?"

"Well, for being the top in your class! I'm taking the same class as you, old chap, and I'm no where near your level of finely tuned expertise!" He gave your bony shoulder a squeeze. "And to be fresh out of high school, too! Good lord, when I was your age I ran around after young women, adventure and excitement!" He chuckled lightly as he let his hand slowly slip from his arm and his fingers lingered barely.

You were well-known as the genius Strider, the black sheep of your artsy-fartsy family. Your oldest brother, Dale, was a co-owner of a club downtown, famed for his wicked DJ-ing skills, along with his innate ability to be a huge tease. Your second brother, David, was a famous movie creator that often caused him to either trap himself in his room for several days, or to be dancing around the country with different business trips. The next oldest child was you, Dirk, and following yourself was Dave. In several ways, Dave was like Dale and David, but he was still himself; he was known for being the 'cool-kid' and was actually far more in-demand than you were amongst your peers. He was the stereotypical popular cool kid. You, on the other hand, were the one Strider who had an interest in technical works and professions, pursuing robotic engineering and creating Artificial Intelligence that surpassed any current technology. You were the weird one. And you always have been.

You shrugged and tried to seem as if the comment meant nothing. Although, it actually felt nice to be appreciated. "I have a lot of spare time." you said, hoping you didn't come off as too geeky. Striders aren't geeky.

All he did was give a loud, hearty laugh before slinging his arm around your neck and pull you closer in a platonic gesture. He smelled nice - like Old Spice and pumpkin coffee. "Smart and hilarious! Golly, what do you Striders not have!" He was taller than you - even if by only a few inches - and keeping you in this position was easy, even with your attempts to push him away. "I'd say, you all are mighty attractive!" He went into a fit of laughter, as if it was the funniest thing he could have said.

You observe that he's obviously unable to take his alcohol well.

"Yes, we're all hotties." You make another attempt at trying to escape, with no results. "Specifically the others, yeah whatever." You need out. No matter how nice he smells, his body still has that suffocating scent of alcohol and he was starting to sweat a little.

"No, Strider, you seem to have it all wrong!" His grin took on a different look. He let go but leaned in close, his sultry eyes fueled by alcohol, his hand taking both yours firmly to still keep you within reach. "You, sir Dirk, are the sexiest of them all." With a wink, he released your wrists and stood straight. "Well, I shall be making my leave! Many women to entertain, much to attend to!" He pointed his free hand at you in the shape of a pistol, "firing" and winking. "Tally ho!" He cried as he leapt into the mass of people yet again.

You stood still in your spot, frozen. Did he just called you sexy? And not just sexy, but the sexiest of the Striders? What the hell just happened? Despite your inner turmoil, you tried to keep your stoic facade, staring at the ground now. You didn't even know his name, although he made yours such a huge deal. You're left wondering who the green-eyed man is, his charming face and rocking hot body swimming circles in your head. Eventually, you've noticed that your friend Roxy has decided that video games have became boring and was inviting boys to blindfold her and give her different shots of alcohol. This was your time to drag her off and leave the crowded vicinity.

With your friend in tow - missing her left shoe and sweater - you force her to crash at your place for the night, dismissing the nagging fact that there were too many people at your apartment already. Roxy Lalonde is your best friend, and since her place is still miles away, the safest option would be to take her home and force your brothers to deal with it.

When the two of you arrived, Roxy immediately found her familiar place on the reclining chair in the living room. After taking off your shoes and giving her a good pat on the head, you escaped to your room, which you shared with your youngest brother, Dave. His back was turned to you as you stripped out of your stiff clothes and pulled on your ratty pajama bottoms and a black tanktop. Peeking over his shoulder with a curiosity each Strider harvested, you caught a glimpse of blue and red text filling a Pesterchum window before Dave closed it. He turned to you to glare, which you returned with a shrug of your shoulders.

"What." he asked, his voice flat. You smirked at him.

"Nothing much. You and the Egbert are getting pretty serious aren't you?" This produced a bright red blush that coated his pale face easily and reached all the way to his ears and down his neck.

"Not at all. Egbert just can't stay off my dick. Wants the Strider swag." Dave stared at you with the intense and desperate attempt at keeping cool. His sentences came out too choppy and he knew it.

"Right," you sang. You ruffled his hair and snickered when he recoiled and drew away from your touch. He turned back around when you dropped into your bed, pulling out your cellphone. You listened to Dave furiously type at the keys once the screen was reunited with the familiar bright colors again. You've actually seen the Pesterlogs between him and John a few times (mainly because Dave was clumsy and left it open. The entire family got to read them while Dave was taking a shit.) and it was pretty obvious how much attraction there was between them. But. John was adamant and refused to be persuaded that he was anything except for straight. Dave wasn't much better; he avoided the topic most the time and turned beet red when he was called gay.

As if anyone in this stupid family wasn't.

Your brothers Dale and David were constantly bringing home dudes (if they even came home for the night) - and the walls of your moderately small apartment weren't exactly thick. But everyone got by and never spoke about the strangers leaving in the morning or the way the sheets were always stacked up next to the laundry machine.

You and Dave, though, were more discreet about it. Neither of you have came out to your brothers, which doesn't prove as a problem. No boys have been brought home outside of the occasional platonic friend. No visible hickeys (although there were definitely some better-hidden ones). No sloppy make - outs on the couch. There's a mutual understanding amongst the four of you that while nothing may be said, it can be implied and assumed. Dave has a massive boner for the Egbert, and you've been drifting around aimlessly from dick to dick, really.  
Until now.

Tonight, you're searching for the green-eyed dude you met earlier. You're willing to put up with a few hours of searching on your phone through yearbooks and school sites until you find a name. Monday mid-day classes are too far away to wait.

And you are not a particularly patient person

**Author's Note:**

> Cool guys. heads up, im really wordy and tend to write really confusing sentences sometimes, so im sorry about that. Tell me if something is too much! but yeah. thanks!


End file.
